


Save the World Again

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, BAMF Pepper Potts, Drabble, F/F, Post-Apocalypse, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy welcomes Pepper home after a hard day.





	Save the World Again

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 5 - Apocalypse AU

"And double the guard on the water. It's our most precious resource and we can't afford to lose any more of it. Oh, and if you see Tony, tell him I need to talk to him about the fortifications."

"Busy day?" Darcy asked as Pepper dismissed her assistant. 

"As usual," Pepper replied.

"Well, you're home now," Darcy said, pulling Pepper into a hug. "You can save the world again tomorrow."

Pepper let out a long sigh and sank into Darcy's arms. "I wouldn't be able to do any of it without you."

Darcy held her close. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170537072463/save-the-world-again)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
